Blind Man's Bluff
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: Another story about Little Squall x Little Cloud. Two chapters only.
1. Blind Man's Bluff

**Blind Man's Bluff**

Author: Asagi

Pairing: Little Squall x Little Cloud

A/N: Waaaaii!!! Finally I have a Beta-reader now!!! (Banzaaaaii!!!) Arigato Chocobo-san! (bow) Kore kara mo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!!!

So, you kind Reader won't suffer while reading my fics again. Hehe. Anytime, if you have any critics or advices for me, go ahead. (Don't flame me, please. It won't get me any better). Critics are okay, advices are much more appreciated.

Thanks a lot for you all that have criticized my grammar (my English). Because of that, now I learn a lot, from you, from my beta, from anywhere. Makoto ni arigato gozaimasu!! (bow) Ore, motto motto ganbaru zo!!

Happy reading!! Hope you will enjoy this story too.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Twilight Elementary School, second grade.**

Lunch break.

After three long minutes Miss Gainsborough finished cleaning the class up from all messy things her students had created while making up a 'World War' upon 'Rejecting to Eat Healthy Mr. Broccoli'. She exhaled deeply from stress. Although she had hid the green vegetable among the chicken nuggets, she still can't to make her cute students eat it. Even worse, when Axel found out there was a piece of broccoli inside his mouth, from the moment he bit into it, he spit it out immediately…into poor Marluxia's plate.

That was enough to trigger a war ensemble between them, and all the children in Miss Gainsborough followed in suit, wanting to join in on the fun. Not wanting to be left out, Squall had suddenly thrown his entire broccoli pile onto Cloud's lap. The blond boy, shocked, froze in his seat, his eyes watery.

"Why he always picking on me? I've never done anything wrong to him!?" was Cloud's thought while emptily staring at his friend, Yuffie, who pulled on a head of brown hair and smacked Squall's head with her spoon for insulting her friend.

_Well, a child learns by copying his environment._ That was Miss Aerith Gainsborough's first thought when she decided she wanted to become a teacher of second graders. But sometimes . . . that theory didn't work at all. No matter how hard she tried, a child learned from every aspect of his or her life, not just the sweet and kind things she said and did during school hours. She almost thought that being a teacher was not for her, that she should quit her job, but Mr. Fair's words had caused her to believe other wise.

"If the kids are behaving poorly, we should correct it. Because, if we don't fix their problems now, it'll grow into something worse, and make all the teachers regret it."

Don't let a student become a criminal. Maybe that was the point.

Not that Miss Gainsborough enjoyed thinking negatively about the future consequences of her students, but… She exhaled heavily.

"Haaah . . . I never thought it will be this hard to be a teacher." She hissed in a whiny low tone.

CCCCCCCCCC

At about the same time, on the playground that the students inhabited, the 'war' had finally ended. All kids were playing with their friends without any lingering thoughts or feelings of the food fight moments before.

"Choose one stick! The one who gets the broken stick will be 'it'! Now . . ." Yuffie griped the wooden popsicle sticks she prepared before hand and stuck her first out in front of Cloud.

Inching out from the crowd of Sora, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, Cloud pulled out a random stick, groaning as he saw that it was the shortest one. The others sighed in relief.

"Wow, you're the 'it', ya." Wakka said in his Besaid accent.

"First tried, first fried!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"That's what I mean!" He exclaimed again, high fiving the blonde boy.

"What the . . .?"

"You guys are stupid. Just be quiet" Selphie cut in. Every single day, Sora and Tidus bickered about unimportant things, and every single day, Selphie wanted to beat them up.

Yuffie tied a black blindfold around Cloud's big blue eyes, spinning the boy around a few times before pushing him forward ever so slightly.

"Try to catch me, Cloud!"

All five other players in the group scattered around, running, laughing, trying not to be caught by Cloud. The black haired girl never ceased to tease her friend whenever the opportunity arose. Many times during the game, Cloud spun around, changing his direction to try and follow the path of one of his teasing friends. He exaggerated his arms, swinging them around, attempting to touch someone of the players.

Then, Yuffie suddenly stopped not far from an apple tree, and grinned widely as she found an interesting person among a group of boys under the tree. She called to Selphie, and whispered an idea that popped out from her sneaky brain. Selphie agreed with her immediately. They exchanged thumb points with each other. The plan ws set.

"Cloud, I'm here!!" Yuffie called to the 'it' and touched his back. She ignored all questioning looks from the others and kept directing Cloud to where she wanted to.

"C'mon, I'm here!"

Cloud walked slowly to the source of chirpy voice he heard. After a few steps, he cried out, suddenly tumbling onto someone's body quite roughly. His legs stumbled down on something that far later he found out that is Yuffie's foot tackling him.

"Cloud, you okay?"

"Yuffie?!" Cloud straightened his body, sitting on he thought was Yuffie's belly and touched the face he thought was his friends face. He tries to identify the face. Cheek, nose, lips. It feels soft on his palm. Weird though, thought for sure it was Yuffie, but . . . something was different.

"Cloud?"

Again, that chirpy voice distracts his thoughts.

"Yuffie?!" He calls out her name for the second time to make sure he is right. After all his already existing problems, Cloud's pile of unfortune is added upon when he hears a voice of someone who trying his best to not his head off, accompanied by the snickering of some voices.

"Get off of me, you dead chocobo!!" The first voice cried.

Cloud jolted slightly. He knew this voice. Immediately, he pulled off the blindfold on his face. He froze when he finally saw who exactly is lying under him.

"S-S-Squall?!"

Cloud's face is turned to bright red. It was even redder than any apple you could to find in this world. He couldn't say anything; his voice was locked at the edge of his dry throat. He turned his head around stiffly and found all his classmates surrounding them with funny face (in his imagination) that looked like they were mocking him and would swallow him alive. At the other side, Yuffie and Selphie were giggling annoyingly to each other.

"I'll definitely tell this to Miss Gainsborough."

"I'm, I'm . . . I'M SORRY!!!" The blond boy stammered out.

Cloud stood up hastily, running quickly inside the school's building across the yard, leaving the crowd behind him that (in his imagination) was laughing and making funny on him.

CCCCCCCCCC

Miss Gainsborough walked lightly to the building door after having got some refreshment for her brain. She attempted to call back her students in to begin the next lesson.

"Eh? Cloud?!"

She stopped in front of the door, almost falling. The blond crashed into her, and then proceeded to run inside with a red face and tears falling from his shut eyes.

"What? He's crying?" She followed the boy inside until she couldn't see him again at the end of the corridor. "Cloud?" She turned outside, seeing the commotion that had happened not far from an apple tree. From just one glance, she can guess exactly what occurred. She fell herself onto the floor and whined,

"Aaahh, now what?"


	2. After The Blind Man Could To See

**After The Blind Man Could To See**

Author: Asagi

Pairing: Little Squall x Little Cloud

Song that I hear while writing this story… Saykoji (A Rap group from my country. They're great!) And of course I never pass my day without hearing Beloved Hyde-sama's voice or staring at his pictures. Hehe. (I love him!!!)

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Ever since the "event" that happened under the apple tree several days ago, Squall began to pick on Cloud more frequently than ever before. In almost every opportunity he bullies the boy, whether it be hiding Cloud's lunch box or pushing Cloud's chair until he falls off onto the floor. It becomes Squall Leonhart's daily routine in school. Even Miss Gainsborough's warning won't make him stop, but he actually only does it to see "that" face again.

"Squall?" Axel asked one day.

"What?" The brunet was sitting beside his red haired friend in the class, staring at Cloud from across the room out of fear of being picked on again.

"Nah, I just wonder why you're always picking on him. I mean, even with a reason, is he just bothering you or something?"

"No reason."

"Huh?"

Squall turned his head, "It's not your problem, Axel."

"Huh?! Okay, okay. Whatever." Axel's stood up from his chair and followed Roxas who called to him from outside. "Do what you want." He said again as he walked out of the classroom.

At the same time, the blond played with his pencil alone at his desk. Yuffie was absent that day due to fever. Squall held his face in his palms, elbows resting on the desk, turning to stare back to Cloud. He muttered in a low tone,

"I just," Sighing. "I just never thought he could be that cute before."

Then suddenly, the image of Cloud running away with crimsoning face and tearing eyes burst in to his head for the umpteenth time that day. Squall's cheeks blushed pink.

"What is this?" Cloud called to Squall from across the room. The boy shook his head, standing up and walked in Cloud's direction.

"Now, the interferer is gone," He muttered.

He stood before Cloud and reached out his hand. Miss Gainsborough came back into the class right at the moment Cloud began sobbing again, sending the whole room into a ruckus. Squall grinned widely, a content look on his face as his hands pinched Cloud's cheeks without hesitation. The brown haired boy squeezed the chocobo's cheeks so hard, everyone could see the bright red blood vessel rising to the surface of the boy's face.

"Oh my god! Squall, what are you doing?"

CCCCCCCCCC

The day after, Squall got a punishment from the great ninja Yuffie, which consisted of a series of punches for making Cloud's cheeks swell with visible traces of someone's fingers having pinched them too hard.


End file.
